Why I'm Dark
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: Like a drabble, not much detail. Ever wonder why Sam is dark? Why she looks nothing like her parents? Why she changed so much. But you guys wouldn't know she was once pure, because no one's heard the real story. This is Samantha Manson's story. ONE-SHOT


**First One-shot! More like a drabble, not much details. That's because I wrote it on my phone. :(**

* * *

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best_

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore _**(I chose this part for a reason)**_

* * *

Sam Manson was seven years old. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She had the most golden blonde hair that reached her elbows. She always had bows and flowers in her hair to compliment her dresses.

Her mother and father were what every kid wanted. Sam's mother was the kind of mother that met her at the door after school with cookies. She would braid her daughter's hair every night and brushed it every morning.

Her father always went on business trips, but he always brought Sam something back. Sam's best friend was Paulina Sanchez. They were inseparable.

Sam had a wonderful life, not letting her parent's fortune getting to her head. One thing she loved was animals. She had a pet mouse in her room, but not really her pet.

She never locked him up, he lived in a mouse hole hidden under her bed. Her parents didn't know about him. The only thing she kept from them.

Her life was good. Besides overly rich parents and a jealous best friend that she was oblivious of. Her life was perfect, until that day.

She came home to her father yelling down the stairs for her. She skipped ip the stair to her room where her father was. He was red and livid. Sam looks down to see why he's angry to see Remy under his foot dead.

She screams. Remy was the only one she could talk to that wouldn't use it against her. She remembered feeding him little crackers. How he first let her hold him.

"Have you or have you not been feeding this varmit?" her father asks. I gulp, nodding.

"What have I told you about keeping pets?" he asks, but doesn't let her talk. One thing she kept from everyone, even her mother, was her dad killed all her pets. He hated them, said they were on the Earth to eat and nothing else.

"Why, daddy?" she sobs. He grabs her shoulder and flings her up.

"Why what? They are here to eat! They are here to die. Everyone is here to die." He shouts. Neither of them saw all the butlers and maids listening to the door.

"Why did you have to kill him?" she starts crying.

Her father shakes her shoulder. "Do you know how you love your hamburgers, Samantha? There animals to. They were once living. You basically killed them. So don't boo hoo to me!" he yells. Then he runs out of the room. Samantha sits in her room. She stands motionless. All the maids and butlers went back to work. But Samantha just sat there.

After a while she finally looked up. Then she snapped. She ran over to her bed, tearing the sheets. Samantha grabs a spray can from the cupboard. She sprays her sheets, her clothes, her curtains. The light shines on her. She hisses, drawing them back. "Argh!"

Later, at dinner, the maids had made steak. But Samantha refused to eat it. She ate the vegetables around it, but anything that touched the meat did not enter her mouth. Her father looks regrettably towards her.

"Sweetie, want to go to the store? The nights still young." Her mother asks, hoping fresh air will help. She glares at her husband. Samantha nods.

The go to the drugstore where her mother gets little nail polishes, pink, purple. But Samantha shakes her head. Picking up black. Her mother frowns, but thinking its just a phase, throws it into the cart. They pass the hair dye. While her mother gets a hair brush, Samantha grabs black hair dye. She throws it in,, her mother not seeing.

Once they got home, Samantha immediately gets to work. She tore out her hair bows and clips. Samantha opens the dye box. She follows the instructions carefully on the box. She paints her nails while she waits, adding dark purple polka dots on top the black. Her hair in a towel, her mother comes in.

"Oh, good. You already washed up. I got you a new brush. Her mother unwraps her hair from the towel and gasps.

"Samantha, what did you do to your pretty hair? And your room?" her mother asks, walking into her room. "Samantha?" she asks again.

"It's Sam, not Samantha." She says.

The next day, Sam went to school in all black. Everyone asked if a family member died, if it was an early Halloween. But no. She changed. Paulina, finally getting the proof enough to finally be above Samantha Manson had come. She was the princess now. Later that day Paulina ditched Sam, saying she didn't want to catch her weird cooties. Samantha's life went darker. That is, in till she met them. She was crying on a swing when they came.

Two boys her age. One African and the other white. She remembered them, the weird kids. The one boys name was Danny, his parents believed in ghosts. She remembers vaguely teasing him with Paulina. And the other was Tucker, a techno geek. But she couldn't think that anymore, she was one of them now.

"Hey, want to play with us?" Danny asks, smiling. He holds out a hand and pats her shoulder. Tucker pulls her hand to. That was the most fun Samantha, or Sam now, ever had.

"That was fun, Samantha. Want to be our friend?" Danny asks,, smiling. Samantha almost smiles, almost.

"Only if you promise to only call me Sam." She bargains. The two boys look at each other and nod, but wondering her sudden change.

They all became best friends. But something happened that day to. No one knew except Sam and the good Lord. Samantha was going to kill herself in that park. The knife was behind her back, in her hands. Danny and Tucker saved her life that day. She would never forget and would always love them for that.

* * *

**Well, that was a little dark. Please Read and REVIEW! Please, I'm begging you! It makes my heart smile.**


End file.
